


You're a father now

by SilverRollu (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Babies, Cute, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilverRollu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You are Dirk Strider, and you had never thought of this seriously before.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Family fluff between a Strider and a baby Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a father now

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://bam-squared.tumblr.com/post/16766568961/dirk-and-baby-rose-3)
> 
> Go give this artist plenty of love~!!

_“What do you think it would be like if we had kids?”_

You had, in all honesty, never thought of this seriously before. You gave Roxy your honest opinion, that two teens like you taking care of children wasn't exactly the perfect situation to be in, fictional or not. Having a little boy, a little girl, whose lives and safety were your responsibility may have been a bit...too much to think about. Too much to put on your mind at the moment, because it was something that you obviously wouldn't have to deal with for years.

Yet, less than two years later, you were proved very, very wrong.

Finding two little healthy, parent-less, babies in smoking craters was probably the wildest thing that’s ever happened to you before and you think something snapped in the back of your head. Roxy proudly announced that you two were going to be parents from now on. Your brain frizzled a bit at that from anxiety and what you could only figure was legit _fear._

Two months later and Roxy was pissy because you stopped her from inhaling as much alcohol as she used to, but she’s still happy and manages to pass out everyday at noon along with your lil’bro, Dave (or son. Roxy wants you to call him son). Your daughter Rose ( _“are we really doing this Rox, really”_ ) is with you in the living room as you watch whatever crap is on the t.v. There’s nothing good on, so you figured she could watch some bullshit cartoon with sharp colors and fast movement to keep her interested. She doesn’t cry nearly as much as Dave. And you’re perfectly fine with that.

By the time the cartoon cuts off Rose has started falling asleep next to you, so you pick her up and staddle her in your arms. Her eyelashes --long, blonde, and pretty like her mother’s-- flutter for a bit. You’re watching, amused, as she’s trying to look at you through the curtain of sleep wrestling her down. You shift so that you’re both comfortable and lift a hand to touch her chubby, pale cheek. She smiles. Your heart warms a bit.

You’ve poked her cheek, moved to touch her (twitching now and then as she passes between sleep and consciousness) hand, and she grabs your forefinger.

Rose is staring at you. You blink behind your shades and, _of course she can’t see that stop making faces with your eyes Dirk_ , you smile back. A moment passes and she closes her eyes again, and you know that this time she’s gone for good. But you stay like that for a while. Her little hand’s grip on your much larger finger is surprisngly firm, but you don’t really want to move it, because it’s adorable as fuck and you find this liquid warm feeling pouring into your chest that you just love.

You aren’t a perfect parent, but you’re a parent now, and if things can be like this you figure you can deal with the responsiblity.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about expanding on this idea for a full blown AU fic... What do you guys think?


End file.
